No Promises
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Cerita dimana sepasang kekasih Chen dan Xiumin yang tak dapat bersama/Song-fic No Promises/ Re-make from No Promises Onkey/ Chenmin here! Happy reading


**Title** : No Promises

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**Genre** : angst

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Drabble

**Summary**: I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight, no promises

Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms, here tonight.

**Warning**: Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD yang terbengkalai, BoyxBoy

**Inspired by**: mv No Promises - Shayne Ward

* * *

Pria manis dengan manik hazelnya itu masih terus duduk gelisah sambil sesekali memandangi arloji yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Apa pria itu sedang menunggu seseorang? Mungkin. Dipandanginya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya hingga seorang pria tampan dengan matanya yang terkesan teduh duduk di hadapannya.

''Xiumin,'' Pria manis yang dipanggil Xiumin itu hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali membaca buku menu yang dipegangnya. Namun sejujurnya dia tidak memperhatikan buku menu itu sama sekali, dia justru menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah lalu meletakkan kembali buku menu itu dan kembali memandang sekitarnya dengan gelisah.

''Xiumin, aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Pria itu -Chen- mencoba meraih tangan Xiumin namun Xiumin mengelakkan tangannya sebelum dia bisa meraih tangannya. Wajahnya berubah sedih, tentu amat sangat sedih melihat ketidakpedulian Xiumin padanya.

Xiumin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chen yang memandangi kepergian kekasihnya sambil menghela napasnya putus asa. ''Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Xiumin.''

* * *

Malam yang dingin itu semakin dingin saja untuknya. Dipesannya sebuah minuman pada bartender dan tak lama bartender itu meletakkan segelas minuman beralkohol di hadapan Xiumin. Xiumin tak pernah pergi ke klub malam seperti ini sebelumnya, ini pertama kali untuknya. Entah beban berat apa yang menghimpitnya hingga dia memutuskan ke tempat ini.

Chen memandang kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya ini dengan perasaan khawatir dan juga rasa bersalah yang terus menghantamnya.

Ditenggaknya minuman itu dalam sekali minum. Rasa bersalah kian menghantamnya melihat Xiumin minum seperti itu. Dia ingin sekali menghalangi Xiumin agar tak minum, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Setelah meminum minumannya, Xiumin beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan Chen yang kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Disusurinya jalan yang padat dengan pejalan kaki masih dengan Chen yang mengikuti di belakanngnya. Chen tahu kemana Xiumin akan pergi tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mendahuluinya atau hanya sekedar mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

''Xiumin!'' Panggil Chen sekali lagi namun Xiumin hanya terus berjalan, bahkan mempercepat langkahnya. Chen menyerah, dia hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen dan segera menuju apartemen Xiumin. Begitu masuk ke apartemennya segera dia tanggalkan mantel dan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Chen duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur Xiumin dan memandangi Xiumin yang kini duduk di sudut tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Xiumin lelah dan frustasi, mengapa dia yang harus mengalami semua ini? Diusapnya rambutnya kasar lalu mulai melepaskan kancing di kemejanya tanpa niatan untuk menanggalkan kemejanya. Chen beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Xiumin. ''Aku tidak ingin melepasmu, Xiumin. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.'' Xiumin berdiri dan berlalu melewati Chen. Chen kemudian menyusul Xiumin dan berdiri di belakangnya.

''Aku tidak mau pergi, aku membutuhkanmu saat ini, Xiumin.'' Dipeluknya Xiumin dari belakang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Kali ini Xiumin merasakannya, merasakan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Chen pada bahu dan leher jenjangnya. Dilepaskannya pelukannya lalu dielusnya rambut Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin kemudian beranjak menuju meja riasnya, di dongakkannya wajahnya pada cermin. Dan seolah ada ribuan kilat yang menyambar dirinya begitu melihat bayangan di cermin. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan jemarinya yang mencengkeram pinggiran mejapun bergetar begitu dia menengok ke belakang, menuju arah bayangan itu.

Xiumin beranjak berdiri dan menyambar mantel dan sepatunya.

* * *

Xiumin memandang sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu atau seseorang sambil melangkahkan kakinya di rumput yang basah. Dia terus mencari dan mencari hingga dia menemukan sebuah batu balok dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

Dia berlari menuju batu itu dengan genangan air mata yang ditahannya agar tak jatuh. Begitu sampai di hadapan batu itu lalu jatuh bersimpuh dan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur turun dan membuat garisnya di wajah tirus Xiumin.

''Chen, ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kenapa tadi aku melihatmu?'' Xiumin memeluk batu itu erat sambil menangis tersedu. Ya, batu itu memang bukan batu balok biasa yang tanpa arti. Di batu itu atau kalian bisa menyebutnya sebuah nisan, terukir nama Kim Jongdae beserta sebuah tanggal dan kata mutiara yang manis. Kim Jongdae, atau yang kalian semua tahu bernama Chen.

Xiumin semakin terisak masih dengan memeluk nisan kekasihnya itu. Dia merasa putus asa, dia sangat bingung. Apakah dia harus senang karena kekasihnya itu ada bersamanya atau harus sedih karena pada kenyataannya Chen sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi.

''Xiumin!'' Xiumin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu dirindukannyapun mendongak menuju pemilik suara yang paling indah menurutnya itu. Chen sang pemilik suara itu memandang Xiumin lalu mengulum senyum yang begitu lembut.

Xiumin bangkit dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju Chen. Begitu Xiumin tiba di hadapannya, diraihnya tangan lembut pria yang paling dicintainya itu lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

''Xiumin, _jeongmal bogoshipeoyo_.'' Dibisikkannya kata-kata itu di telinga Xiumin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Xiumin yang sebelumnya terkejutpun akhirnya terisak kembali di pelukan Chen. ''_Nado_, Chen.'' Dibalasnya pelukan hangat Chen dan dihirupnya aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu yang sangat dirindukannya.

''Xiumin, dengarkan aku,'' Xiumin mengangguk di pelukan Chen yang tak ingin dilepasnya. ''Saat kita bersama, melakukan semua yang kita suka. Setiap saat kau berada di sisiku rasanya seperti aku berada di surga, terasa begitu tinggi."

''Chen...''

''Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.''

''Tentang apa, Chen?''

''Aku, aku tidak ingin pergi, kau satu-satunya yang aku butuhkan. _No promises_.'' Air mata terus menggenang di pelupuk mata Chen dan jatuh membentuk jalannya sekali lagi.

''Sekarang aku ingin mendekapmu erat, aku hanya ingin mati di lenganmu. _Here tonight baby..._''

''Untuk apa kau pergi jika kau tak ingin pergi, Chen?'' Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chen. Chen dapat merasakan pria yang dicintainya itu semakin terisak di pelukannya. Dia semakin berat untuk pergi, terlebih dengan ucapan Xiumin.

''Tapi aku harus pergi, Xiumin. Hanya ini waktu yang diberikan padaku.'' Diusapnya air mata di pipi kekasihya yang nampak semakin kurus tak seperti dulu itu lalu dikecupnya kedua mata Xiumin, kecupan itupun beralih ke bibir Xiumin. Diciumnya bibir itu lembut penuh dengan rasa rindu dan cinta.

''_Saranghaeyo..._'' Ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman meraka lalu mengelus pipi Xiumin lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Chen menjadi transparan. Diamatinya tubuhnya itu. Sudah waktunya, batinnya kemudian disunggingkannya senyum lembutnya pada Xiumin yang terkejut melihat tubuh kekasihnya hingga tubuh itupun menghilang.

''_Nado sararanghae..._''

Sekarang segalanya jelas untuk kita. Saat di restoran, saat di klub malam, saat di jalan, dan saat di apartemen. Dia tak bermaksud mengacuhkannya, tapi dia tak bisa melihat Chen yang selalu ada di sisinya dan menjaganya seperti saat Xiumin ingin menyebrang jalan dan dirasakannya seseorang menarik bahunya mundur sehingga dia tak tertabrak truk yang melaju cepat. Kalau dia melihatnya, tentu saja dia tak akan mengacuhkannya. Dia sangat merindukan Chen yang telah meninggal hingga membuatnya frustasi.

Xiumin sampai saat ini masih memandang tempat Chen menghilang. Kemudian di peluknya tubuhnya, mencoba mencari jejak Chen.

''Chen, _jeongmal saranghae..._''

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ini adalah FF remake aku dari judul yang sama dengan pairing OnKey**

**Aku udah nyiapin sequelnya, tergantung review aja ada yang mau atau cukup samapi disini aja?**

**Ah, aku sekarang 17 tahun jadi panggil aja aku Cloudy atau Peach, jangan author.**

**Aku belum merasa pantes dipanggil author ^.^**

**FYI untuk yang mengikuti (sebenarnya diragukan) The Princess of Archana, mohon maaf itu FF sudah saya hapus karena udah mentok banget. Kapan-kapan aja kalo idenya balik baru dilanjut lagi ^.^**

**So, review juseyo~**


End file.
